ARK: Calling
by TheWhyteRabbyt
Summary: "You're going to regret going there, Shadow. Don't dredge up the past we've so carefully forgotten. I read my grandfather's diaries. Listen to me; there are things that should never be remembered." "But that's just it," Shadow murmured as he turned back to the door, "I am remembering them, Doctor."
1. Chapter 1

_"...you shall bring two of every kind into the ark, to keep them alive with you."_

_~Genesis 6:19_

* * *

Chapter 1

Something wasn't right in the air. City lights glowed against the patchy clouds while the sounds of civilization traveled upward from below. Shadow leaned against the window of his bedroom, garnet eyes moving from cars on the streets, to windows across the way, to the moon above. Somewhere right of the moon he could make out the faintest outline of the abandoned shell of a space station: the ARK. Shadow inhaled and exhaled deeply before moving away from the window. He sat on an old wood chair and continued perusing what he could of the sky. His thoughts turned to the nightmare that had woken him,curiosity pushing fear aside like an unwanted younger sibling.

It had been plaguing him for a month now, yet the reason it bothered him was vague as ever. It began with the typical spectral images and the muffled noises of the battle which had taken place during the ARK's final hours. Gunfire narrated the setting while screams were the music score. In the midst of it all, Shadow watched from the familiar capsule, where he had seen his best friend and sister-figure murdered in front of him. However, when most nightmares had her utter the words "Goodbye, Shadow", she instead had made a strange face somewhere between pain and desperation before hissing, "Come back."

This time, the black and red hedgehog had sat up faster than normal, his white chest fur slicked around his neck with sweat.

After a drink of cold water from the apartment's bijou kitchen, Shadow had paced his bedroom, deep in thought. He made is bed, organized his CD's, and even dusted a little. Then, when his fur was no longer damp with fear, he had put away the feather duster and leaned his forehead on the cool window. Now, he sat back in his desk chair and laced his fingers together.

Why had the dream been different? Bad pizza?

And why did it feel like there was something—or _someone—_calling to him? Was there something he had forgotten? An important detail about his past that might change everything? Shadow shook his head disdainfully; no matter what it was, he was already set in his ways of awkward Earth guardianship and few things short of a catastrophic event would sway him from his path.

Yet still... when he looked out his large window, beyond all borders of the things he was deeply familiar with, the fabric of reality disintegrated, leaving behind naught but time-bleached memories in the shape of a bridge to that ill-fated ship. There was a tug in his core as his eyes swallowed up the image of the cold, gray metal and the black void of space.

Would he be like so many cliché heroes who ignored the supernatural warning? Would he wait until something awful had happened, when he had the ability to leave now and uncover the truth of his dream?

No, he _didn't _really have that ability. The government had blocked all passage to the ARK after Doctor Ivo Robotnik had gone back and attempted to use it to vaporize the planet. There would be no way he could board it... _legally_.

Shadow scratched behind his right ear, pondering his options. He could always ask Tails for the use of one of his ships, but that would make the fox ask questions. Shadow didn't feel like answering these particular questions, especially when he knew so few answers himself. He would have to look elsewhere. Unfortunately, other than taking one of the government's aircraft for a joyride, he was left with one option.

Robotnik.

The black hedgehog leaned back farther, shifting his gaze to the ceiling where passing cars' headlights reflected every few moments. Shadow had promised Rouge he wouldn't work for Eggman anymore...

"You're too volatile", she had said. "GUN thinks you might betray them."

He had reluctantly agreed to a contract binding him from solo contact with the doctor. It wasn't really fair; Rouge was just as likely to change sides during a conflict. If anything, more so if Robotnik offered her a Chaos Emerald. Alas, bygones were bygones and now Shadow would have to make a choice. Was hypothetically discovering a piece of information about his past really worth losing his job and all acquaintances?

He was on his feet and reaching for the phone on his nightstand before the last fragments of the question rang clear in his mind. It was not often that he called the Commander... or anyone, for that matter. The communication device was presented to him by Amy, who liked to organize Sonic's parties far too much and far too frequently. It gathered dust more than it was put to use, but Shadow couldn't bring himself to get rid of it for whatever reason.

The receiver was lifted. Confident, gloved fingers punched in the numbers on the keypad and the tone buzzed. For a minute, Shadow wondered if the Commander would be up at three in the morning. Then again, the man never actually seemed to rest, so—

"Agent Shadow! Well, you're up early today! Thinking about coming in for overtime? Have I got the job for you!"

"Actually, _Sir_," Shadow frowned, pressing his velvety black lids closed. "Sir I was calling to request some time off."

The breathing on the other end stilled and Shadow could almost _see_ the Commander stiffening with discomfort, "R... Really... Time off... I didn't think you'd be the type, Shadow."

"All the same," Shadow repressed a grim smile, "I hope you've been keeping track of my vacation days." Trying to negotiate a schedule change with the GUN Commander was never easy. When it came to Shadow and Rouge, the only anthro agents in the entire organization, only _he_ had a right to decide when they worked. Normally HR would process any paperwork, but the Commander was more picky than that. He also had a terrible habit of trying to guilt Shadow and Rouge (mostly Rouge) into working instead of asking for time off (which Shadow never did).

"Actually," there was the sound of fluttering paper on the other side, "I must have forgotten to pencil in any jobs for you for... the next month."

Shadow frowned, not expecting the strange news, "Really?"

"Yeah, it looks like all of October is empty. About 'paid time off', though..."

"It's all right, Sir—unpaid is fine," the Ultimate Life-form shrugged. He decided not to test his luck too much; never look a gift horse in the mouth and all that. "Rouge will manage any calls or paperwork I have, I'm sure. I'll call you as soon as I get back."

"'Back'? Back from where?"

"Uh," Shadow bit his lip and slammed the receiver back into its cradle. Great, handled that perfectly. Now all that was left was packing. He jumped over to his desk and scrawled out a list on some scrap paper. He took the list to his small closet, which was filled not with clothing but instead a vast amount of things which would most likely only be used once. Or twice, considering his immortality. As his hands shuffled through the cardboard containers, Shadow's mind sifted through all the little differences in his changed nightmares.

The one permanent change was Maria saying "come back", but there were others. Sometimes she wouldn't get shot but instead would be standing over the military who were attempting to stop her, laughing quietly. Once, she had appeared in negative, with black hair and a yellow dress. _That_ Maria had seemed very concerned about something, but the dream ended before Shadow could gather any information.

The dark agent went over his makeshift inventory, confirming once and for all that he had packed all of his necessities. He pulled open the black canvas rucksack and pawed through its contents. A notepad, pens, rubber gloves (for handling evidence), plastic baggies (to hold the evidence), and a camera. The bag was zipped closed once more. Shadow slung it over his shoulder and left the room, shutting the bedroom door behind him. He left a—vague on his whereabouts, detailed on the instructions—note for his roommate on the kitchen counter before exiting the apartment.

* * *

Riding the subway at night always carried an air of danger to it. Not a frightened, shifty sort of danger, but rather an adventurous, brave sort. Sure, the scruffy-looking man who appeared to be wearing all of his clothes at once might attack you in an alleyway, but the elderly turtle who was reading a decrepit, yellowed spy novel probably had a few good tales to tell. There was also always a group of punk rockers heading into the downtown area on any given Friday night.

Shadow, despite being a quiet supporter of diversity, opted to sit as far away from any people as he could. He crushed himself into the last seat in the carriage and faced towards the wall, crossing his arms and keeping his luggage at his feet. The only noise was the train itself. Its hydraulics hissed loudly, the greasy doors slid shut, and it pulled away from the platform into the gritty, populated night.

The train rumbled along its path—passengers came and went. The journey out of town was on the lengthy side and Shadow felt his lack of a full night's rest beginning to wear on him. He pulled his backpack up onto his shoulder and began to doze lightly. The hum of the fluorescent lights worked into his ears like white noise. He fell into a deep sleep.

_There was a vortex of darkness, sucking away at the edges of visible universe. At first, looking out from his capsule, Shadow assumed it was the usual nightmare again. However, there was one distinct difference: utter silence. Where there was gunfire and screams most nights, there was instead a grating sound, like stone on stone. _

_ Shadow remained very still, wary of this contrast. Suddenly, the door across the room hissed open and the negative-Maria rushed in. Taking one look at Shadow, she dropped the crowbar she was holding and began smashing at the keys on the control panel. The capsule opened and—almost as if his legs were useless—Shadow collapsed forward into her arms. She grabbed his cheek and turned his face up, her coppery eyes burning into him with a feral sort of fear._

_ "Thank Chaos you've come back! She's mobilizing!"_

_ "W-what?" The dream-state became apparent, pooling like thick cotton in Shadow's mouth. He gummed his tongue, trying to bite feeling back into it. Negative-Maria dragged him to his feet and picked up the crowbar once more. Her gold shoes squeaked on the metal crate-tile._

_ "She's _mobilizing_! What about that don't you understand! Please, you must help us!"_

_ Shadow frowned, a fogginess stealing over his mind. Whenever he tried to move, it felt as though he was swimming in molasses. As Negative-Maria continued her shouts, he slipped from consciousness._

Several stops later, Shadow's head bumped into the wall and he woke. He reassessed his surroundings, heavy brow furrowing. Something about the fluorescent lights seemed strange. Almost... _painful_. The black hedgehog squinted and raised a hand in front of his face.

The train ground to an abrupt halt, all power shutting down. In the last moment between the lights being on and the lights turning off, he saw her. Black hair floating upwards at the ends ever-so-faintly; skin pale in a jaundiced way; and that painfully-bright, lemon yellow dress. She smiled.

But the lights were out... and Shadow, although ultimate in many ways, could not see in the dark. There was a surge of energy and the train roared to life, lurching forward so Shadow slipped and fell onto the floor. There was no one else on the train. The Ultimate Life-form sat frozen on hands and knees, his red eyes flickering left and right, up and down. Had he been dreaming still? Or... or was he just sleep deprived? Yes, sleep deprived. That's what it was.

"Next stop: Central City," the overhead crackled, jolting him out of his thoughts. Gathering himself off of the filthy floor, the hedgehog dusted his white gloves on his thighs and picked up the rucksack. He held it close in front of his body as he sat; he didn't want to fall asleep again.

* * *

The air of Central City was grimier than Station Square. After all, it was a little further inland, away from the refreshing ocean breeze. Shadow adjusted his rucksack as his feet met the pavement above the subway entrance and he turned on his heel. The good doctor didn't live within city limits but rather just outside, in a small forest beyond a river. Shadow followed a sidewalk until it became a bike trail on a tall, heavily-reinforced bridge. Cars rushed beside him, sending a chilled breeze through his quills and causing him to curl in on himself.

The cars dwindled to nothingness and the brush on the side of the road grew... and grew... and grew until it became saplings. The saplings turned to trees which turned into the forest Shadow was searching for. He paused his walk, shoes biting into the sandy dirt on the side of the road. He realized that he wasn't even sure if Robotnik was still out there, but it was the last place he'd seen him. Shadow liked to plan things out, but this whole trip was turning into "destination by approximation". There was no guarantee that—even if he made it to the ARK—he would find anything new.

Something trembled in the wind at his feet. Red eyes glanced down to see what could only be interpreted as some sort of sign: a yellow hair ribbon, dirtied and crushed with the grass.

Shadow didn't believe in signs, but he stepped off the road and proceeded into the trees anyway.

His hoverskates roared to life, illuminating him from below and painting an image of a spectral being haunting the woods. The wind whipped around him as he navigated the trees, tugging at his bag and chilling his face. He was far beyond city limits when he finally found his quarry. A massive airship—the Egg Carrier—nestled against a stone cliff face. Debris from the dense surroundings had caked up on top of it in leaves and needles, while sap and countless other sticky substances ran down the sides. There was a worn trail in the grass below the ship's access. Shadow frowned.

_If Robotnik is still alive, he certainly hasn't been doing much lately._

Shadow skated the rest of the way to stand below the door. He looked up, searching for a camera or some way to contact the inside, but the door suddenly wheezed, releasing a good deal of built-up pine needles onto him. The black hedgehog backed up so the door could descend, revealing stairs to a dimly-lit interior. Marching up the stairs, Shadow quelled his foreboding feeling and began to call out.

"Doctor? Doctor, are you here?"

A baseboard light came to life to his right, lengthening to expose a pathway into another part of the ship. With little else to guide him, Shadow shrugged and followed it. It twisted and turned throughout the Egg Carrier, leading him through like arrows in a labyrinth. At last, the pulsing light ended at a sliding door and throbbed in place. The door slid open and Shadow stepped in.

"So," a gravelly baritone filled the room, causing Shadow's ears to twitch, "I take it you've been seeing her too." The black hedgehog looked past the piles of scrap metal and loose wires, past the two inanimate robots who were slumped against the wall and covered in dust, past the stacks of books on the large desk to see the madman, hunched over his computer keyboard, egg-shaped body cloaked in a red military jacket. Shadow studied the doctor's face; it looked much older than he remembered. Had it really been so long since he'd seen Eggman last?

"Doctor... you look... different."

"Yes, well," the man shrugged, turning his gaze to his gloved hands, now idle on the keys. "Age catches up to you when you learn... difficult things." They fell into silence, Shadow unsure how to approach his request in light of Eggman's bizarre demeanor. He leaned against the door jamb, crossing his arms and studying the room absently. After a few minutes, the doctor spoke again.

"Shadow, I know why you're here."

"Oh really," the Ultimate Life-form muttered dryly. "Have you been practicing clairvoyance all this time then?" Robotnik's brows creased above his black glasses, his mouth becoming a thin line below the faded-red mustache that dwarfed it. He turned his chair to lean forward, holding his palms against his knees.

"I'm not going to trade quips with you, Shadow, not in light of this."

"In light of _what_, Doctor? You're being anything but helpful, right now. Not that I'd expect anything more from you."

Robotnik snapped, "Don't go back to the ARK!"

Shadow's eyes went wide, "How—"

"I told you I knew," Robotnik stood and paced the room, straightening piles of rubbish and running a hand over his scalp. He turned back to the hedgehog and gestured wildly, "I finally got into the hidden files in my grandfather's journal, Shadow. I broke the code and read... I wish I hadn't. I know it's asking a lot, but _trust _me!"

Shadow shook his head somberly, "I'm sorry, but I can't do that. I have to go back, even if I don't find a single thing."

"That's exactly _it_, though!" The madman sank back into his chair, an exhale escaping him like a dying breath. "You _will_ find something... something that will destroy you."

Shadow turned and stalked back towards the door, waving a hand behind him dismissively, "I shouldn't have bothered coming here... I'll find my own way to the ARK." Robotnik glared at his back, a smudge in the dim lighting.

"You're going to regret going there, Shadow. Don't dredge up the past we've so carefully forgotten."

Shadow glanced at the doctor over his shoulder, weighing the uncharacteristically cautionary words. So rare it was that Robotnik had these moments of clarity, where all thoughts of world domination were far from his calculating mind. The computer screen's light glinted on the madman's dark glasses eerily as he tilted his head lower.

"I read my grandfather's diaries, Shadow. Listen to me; there are things that should never be remembered."

"But that's just it," Shadow murmured as he turned back to the door, "I _am_ remembering them, Doctor." Robotnik was powerless to stop the black hedgehog as he disappeared into the night. He could only hope that when Shadow had gotten the answers he sought, he wouldn't fall to despair.

* * *

**Hello everyone! While I'm working on _The Infamous Residents of SLK, _I need something that is a little more my style to work out the kinks, as it were. We're coming up on fall, which is when I'm most inspired. Therefore, I present to you my creepiest story to date! I will updating as the writing flow comes, so expect this or _SLK _randomly! Thank you for your time!_  
_**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Outside in the forest once more, the sun was rising, sending a gradient of blues and pinks up the horizon. Shadow realized that it should have risen already, but chalked it up to the season and him not spending a lot of time staring at the sky. He made a feral noise and smashed a fist against one of the pillars holding up the Egg Carrier; he was without transport. How on Earth would he get to the ARK now that the doctor refused to be involved?

Shadow's irises trailed over to a storage compartment along the airship's side. He could always steal one of Robotnik's ships... He shook his head; that would be utterly idiotic! With Eggman in his current state, who knew if Shadow would awaken some slumbering symptom of dementia that would lead to destruction? No... he'd have to try something else.

Two options remained: convince Tails to lend him a spacecraft, or attempt to "borrow" one from GUN.

Despite himself, Shadow smirked at the very idea. He adjusted the rucksack over his quills and—breathing in the fresh morning air—headed back towards the city. If he was lucky, he'd catch the first train out to Mystic Ruins.

* * *

The dewy gold rays of sunlight washed through the train windows, flashing back and forth as the vehicle moved past rocky spires. Shadow gripped the hanging loop, swaying with each rattle of the train. He blinked sleepily, hoping that Tails was home... and _awake_. His eyes drooped as the sun warmed his dark fur and a vision flashed in his mind. It was the negative-Maria again; she was huddled under a desk, running her fingers over the page of a thick book. As if sensing a presence, she looked up, her orange eyes glinting strangely in the light.

"Shadow," she breathed, relief evident in her voice. She gazed back down at the page, lifting it between two fingers. "'Behold, he cometh with the clouds'..." She looked up again, "Are you coming, Shadow? I need you."

The Ultimate Life-form opened his eyes as the train pulled into the Mystic Ruins depot. His fur was standing on end and there was a cold tingle in his spine. The other passengers were pushing past him, eventually wresting him from his hold on the rope loop and pulling him into the exodus. He clutched his rucksack to his chest and followed gingerly. The platform was a bustle of activity. There was an excavation nearby, by the looks of it. And businessmen didn't typically head out for the dusty wilderness at seven in the morning on a weekday.

Shadow brought a hand over his eyes to shade them from the sun as he stared over the horizon. In the distance, he saw a tiny house atop a cliff with the longest set of stairs he'd ever seen running down. Shrugging his bag into place, he descended the rickety stairs of the station.

When he reached the workshop, there appeared to have been an accident by the front door, leaving it out of commission. Shadow smirked at the sight, his mind filled with possibilities of what could have caused the door's downfall. He knocked on the metal garage instead and stepped back to wait. After a few minutes and the sound of something breaking, the door slid upward to reveal a bed-headed Tails, blinking blearily and still holding a pencil in one hand.

"Fall asleep at your desk again?" Shadow asked, a teasing note in his voice. The kitsune glared, rubbing his eyes with his free hand.

"Shut up... Why are you here so early? Is the sun even up?"

Shadow absently gestured at the golden orb in the sky, already beating down on Mystic Ruins. Tails grimaced at it and then at Shadow, baring his teeth like a little wild animal. Shadow resisted the urge to muss the fox's hair. Tails beckoned him to enter. The pair made their way into the (messy) living space, where Shadow noted the half-empty mug next to unfinished blue prints at the counter. Tails clambered up onto the stool and resumed scratching out the basic sketch.

"So," he muttered drowsily, "what can I do for you? It's kinda weird to have you show up here out of the blue. Did I forget one of Amy's parties or somethin'?" Shadow wandered into the kitchen, drinking in the setting before leaning back against the counter and crossing his arms. He gazed at Tails levelly.

"I need a ship. One fit for space travel."

Tails looked up from the drawing, his eyes narrow, "Why?"

Shadow sighed. He knew this would happen. Tails was a nice kid, nice and quiet... but he just asked too many questions at the wrong time. Arguably, at the exact right time in the eyes of a parent figure, but Shadow didn't need concern. He needed a business transaction.

"Reasons," the terse reply spilled out before he could stop himself. Tails pursed his lips and went back to drawing, nodding vaguely. Shadow waited patiently—this was all part of how Tails worked. He was easily startled, like a deer. You had to approach big things slowly.

"I'd like to know," the kitsune said languidly, "why I should just... _hand_ over one of _my_ ships. Just like that, with no excuses or reasons or anything. You could be taking it to blow up Sonic for all I know."

"Trust me, if I was after Faker, I'd have quashed him a _long_ time ago."

"Shadow, just tell me what you need it for and I'll see what I can do," Tails hissed exasperatedly. He frowned up at the older anthro, blue eyes piercing into red ones. Shadow looked away, his face drawn taut in defense.

"It's kind of a long story... and I feel like if I explain everything, you'll get Faker and everyone else in on it too."

"Okay... so just give me the gist of it."

"Well," Shadow ran a hand through his quills, "it has to do with my past. Um... _someone _told me that there was more information to be gathered at a certain place. Old files and things like that. I just need a way to get there." Shadow finished with a slight pleading look, hoping Tails would give him the benefit of the doubt and offer up one of his side projects. However, the little fox simply stared back at him with a too-wise gaze. Eventually Tails slipped off of the stool and set the pencil down, walking towards one of his tool boxes which perched on a nearby couch. He opened it and began rooting around.

"I'm really sorry, Shadow... but I don't think I can help you with a ship. The only one I have is in bad need of repairs and they won't be done for quite some time. Something tells me," he glanced pointedly at the black hedgehog, "you need to get where you're going fast." Shadow huffed irritably and slouched away from the counter, moving to leave.

"I shouldn't have bothered you."

"Wait!" Tails ran up and grabbed his shoulder. Shadow raised a haughty eyebrow. Tails opened his other hand, "I can't help with a ship, but you should take these. They might help, where you're going." Shadow looked down at the two objects: one a chrome bracelet with several small buttons along one side, the other a rectangular piece of plastic with several buttons and a small screen.

"This is a communication bracelet," Tails explained, holding up the chrome ring. "It connects to my radio from anywhere in this galaxy. Go further than that and it gets a little fuzzy, though." His ears drooped slightly, only to perk up again when he pointed to the rectangular object, "This is an EVP recorder."

"EV...P?"

"It stands for 'electronic voice phenomena'. Most people use them for contacting the spirit realm, but it might be handy for other things too. You can record things with it." Tails dropped the objects into Shadow's palm. The hedgehog nodded.

"Thanks... I guess."

"It's mostly in case of emergency," Tails twiddled his fingers together. "If you need help, just give us a call on the bracelet and we'll find a way to help. Good luck finding a ship." He trailed off and stared at the floor in awkward silence. Shadow felt a strange surge of emotion at the back of his mind. He smiled faintly and rubbed the kitsune's fuzzy head in a brotherly manner. Tails glanced up, a questioning look in his eyes.

"What...?"

"Seeya, kid," Shadow turned and was already skating back to the train station before Tails could ask why he was being so... different.

* * *

After a third excruciating train ride back to Station Square, Shadow had worked up a plan. If he Chaos Controlled from one of the outer walls of the GUN facility, then maybe he'd get in without being seen. The last thing he wanted to do was show up after he requested a month of time off. He shuddered involuntarily at the thought of the Commander's... "questions".

As he made his way down the main road through the city, he passed the massive city library. Much like the strange inkling to give Tails a noogie, Shadow felt as if he was being pulled towards the large mahogany doors. He decided that it was still fairly early in the day, so what would the harm be in searching for any tidbits of information about the ARK? He shrugged to himself and walked in.

He was immediately hit by the musty-sweet smell of a public building as well as a sticky silence which seemed to draw noise out of the air like glycerin drew moisture. There was a faint tapping of computer keys near the online research area, but Shadow passed that section over. Instead, he ambled quietly to the retrospective texts section and began to paw over the shelves of moth-eaten magazines and faded newspapers. A pretty gray rabbit wearing a pencil skirt and large glasses walked up to him and leaned close to whisper.

"Can I help you find anything?"

Shadow glanced at her before resuming his search, "I'm looking for information about the ARK." She made a strange face at him, confused.

"The 'ARK', you say? Hmm, can't say I've ever heard of it."

Shadow stopped perusing the old material and turned, "The space colony? It was a massive project that happened just over fifty years ago..." When the librarian gave no indication that she recognized what he was talking about, he wilted. "You... you really haven't heard of it?"

"I'm afraid not. If you're willing to wait, however, I can search our archives via the computer."

Shadow gave a curt nod, "That would be great." With a charming smile, the rabbit walked away to her desk, where she hammered on the keyboard and flicked her eyes over the screen. Shadow idly poked through the rest of the magazines, half watching the librarian. After a few minutes, she raised her eyebrows and disappeared into a dark room. She emerged moments later and came back to him.

"If you'd follow me this way, I've prepared a table for you. I'm sorry to say we only have a few documents on the subject." She gestured behind her and Shadow set down the magazine he was thumbing through. She led him to the room which was filled with oddly-shaped filing cabinets and an old-fashioned card system. There was a small white table in the middle of the space, where three plastic folders were arranged with a pair of clear gloves. Shadow sat in the chair beside it hesitantly. The librarian stood by the door and folded her hands in front of her.

"It's strange," she said. "I've never seen one of the files so empty before. Those were the only things inside and they're _very_ delicate... probably gotten from a senior citizen's home. Please wear the gloves when you handle them." Shadow nodded and pulled on the gloves before opening the first folder.

It was a newspaper clipping, dated February twentieth from almost sixty years previous. Shadow recognized the last Commander of GUN, shaking hands with a scientist. The headline read "GOVERNMENT ACCEPTS: OPERATION NOAH'S ARK TO RECEIVE FUNDING". Shadow frowned.

_"Noah's Ark"? I've never heard anything like that..._ He scanned the article. Most of it was talk of the strained relationship between the military and the scientific community, but towards the end he caught a strange phrase:"Scientists refused to comment on the current state of the Noah project, but agreed to release a statement later in the year." Shadow turned it over in his palm, eyeing the back for any further information. None was there. He replaced the article in its folder and picked up the next.

Inside was a graying tabloid with an image the black hedgehog recognized instantly. It was Gerald Robotnik, his creator and father figure. Shadow hesitated to look further, lest he see the inevitable granddaughter of said creator. However, the desire for information won out in the end and he looked.

Maria stood at her grandfather's elbow, dressed in blue and appearing very tired. Gerald stood protectively in front of her, subtle enough so the photographers wouldn't catch on. Shadow stroked the picture with his double-gloved finger tenderly. Maria looked younger than she had been during the time he had known her. Her hair was longer and her dress looser. Perhaps it was an earlier version?

He shook his head; now was not the time for reminiscence; he needed to clear his head to accept possibilities that would change what he knew. Garnet eyes slipped lower over the page, drinking in the words.

"Gerald Robotnik to Join with project Noah! Granddaughter Diagnosed with NIDS responsible?" the headline asked. The article was dated a year after the newspaper clipping.

_So_, Shadow assessed, _Gerald only signed on after Maria got sick_... He had been told a vague back-story regarding the older Robotnik's assimilation into the happenings aboard the ARK, but had been left to assume many of the finer details. Gerald's priority had always been—very obviously—Maria's cure, but Shadow had never known that the scientist joined solely _for _that purpose.

The document went on to describe the government's repeated attempts to acquire Gerald and their many failures. It also spoke of an epidemic outbreak of NIDS in a small community on the east coast, where Maria had been living with her parents until she contracted the deadly disease. The rest was made up of well-wishes for the scientists, who seemed to have remained tight-lipped regarding the mysterious project, "Noah". Shadow slid the paper into its folder and moved on to the third and final piece.

It wasn't much. Little more than a dusty page scanned from a magazine, the bold black letters simply stated: "Neuro-Immune Deficiency Disorder: The Root of Insanity". Shadow scoffed openly. Insanity? Really? He stuffed it back into its folder with less care than the other articles; this one clearly was uniformed propaganda. If there was one thing Shadow remembered clearly about his time on the ARK was Maria. She wasn't insane in the least. Rather, she was kind, level-headed and occasionally self-righteous, albeit in an endearing way. To read something making such a vile mockery of the disease she suffered from would only make Shadow angry. He stacked the documents at the edge of the table and pulled off the plastic gloves, tossing them aside. The metal chair squealed against the tile floor as he got up.

"Did you find everything you needed?" The librarian asked, smiling tentatively.

Shadow nodded, "Yes, you were very helpful."

The librarian smiled more confidently and opened the door for him as he stalked by, "Please come again." Shadow stopped mid-step. The moment her words had left her mouth, he'd seen negative-Maria again... Or, at least he _thought_ so. A black-haired girl wearing a yellow dress had ghosted between two rows of shelves and left through the main entrance. Shadow glanced back at the rabbit, sputtering a quick thank-you before turning and jogging towards the doors.

He saw a flash of yellow as he nearly tripped down the stone steps. The girl was swallowed up by the mid-morning crowds of the city. Shadow pelted after her, pushing aside some startled business folk. An angry man shouted after him and a woman squeaked as her bag was snagged on Shadow's, torn and thrown to the ground. Shadow wove through the people—human and anthros alike—to stop at a crosswalk. On the other side, clear as the morning sun that illuminated her, she stood. Shadow froze when she turned, almost as if in slow-motion. Her copper eyes drew him in and she smiled that same haunting smile, that terrifying smile that she gave him on the subway.

A truck drove by, hiding her from view. By the time it was gone, she had disappeared. Aggravated, Shadow cursed under his breath and looked up into blue oblivion. If one didn't know, they'd probably mistake the pale fingernail wisp of the ARK for the moon.

Shadow knew better.

He also knew he had to get there fast, because things were now out of his control.

* * *

An hour later, Shadow leaned against the outer cement wall of the GUN compound. Just over the other side was the vehicle hangar, home to armored jeeps, fighter planes, and the occasional spacecraft. Shadow was taking a gamble that one such craft was being stored now. It was risky, he knew.

But he wasn't called the Ultimate Life-form for anything.

Shadow took a deep breath and reached into the quills on his back. His hand emerged seconds later, fingers wrapped tight around a green Chaos Emerald. It had been so long since he used Chaos Control; he wondered if he might be rusty. Another look at the brilliant-cut gem and he chuckled to himself.

_As if_.

With another deep inhale, Shadow pictured the exact corner of the hangar he wanted, then raised the Emerald into the air.

"Chaos Control, now!"

In a flash of green light, he was home free. No cameras could detect him on the inside of the facility. The black hedgehog tucked the Chaos Emerald back in its hiding place, then straightened up and examined the hangar contents. Since the last defeat of Eggman, GUN had been manufacturing over-sized, robotic battlesuits in preparation for his next attack. However, two years passed and the maniacal doctor had remained off the radar.

Shadow chose _this _particular hangar for that exact reason: it was the one that had shut down first. Without guards or anyone to walk in on him choosing the exact ship he wanted, he had all the time in the day to compare features.

He meandered through the battlesuit section, then into the aircraft ward. Then there was the ground vehicles, all dark green with the eight-starred logo of GUN painted on the sides. Shadow slipped passed these, into the furthest room of the warehouse. There, he found what he was looking for. All manner of spacecraft, large and small docked in their respective areas. The dark agent stepped up to a small, personal-sized ship, ready to try it out, but something flashed in the corner of his eye.

He turned to see a metal, vertical security door set in the wall. There was a flashing red light above it—the light which had caught his attention. Next to the door was a small security panel with a keypad, probably to input the code for entrance. Below the red light was a green plaque.

"'ARK, Artifact: 13'?" Shadow murmured to himself. Forgetting his urgent need to find a ship for the moment, he wandered over to the mysterious entrance, eyes flicking to the flashing light above, to the green plaque, to the keypad that glowed tantalizingly in front of him. He raised a hand to press a button, but just before his fingertips reached the first one, a voice spoke to him.

"Greetings, Agent Shadow."

He jumped, eyes widening for a fraction of a second. Ears wiggled and eyes darted as he tried to detect the source of the voice. It suddenly dawned on him that it was, in fact, electronic. Dusting invisible dirt from his chest, he addressed the keypad.

"Um... hello."

"Shall I open the room ARK, Artifact 13 for you?"

"Y... yes."

"Opening ARK, Artifact 13." The keypad lights went out and the metal door rolled up noisily. Shadow stepped through, bracing himself for whatever was contained within.

He did not expect to find the very capsule he used to escape the ARK fifty years before.

* * *

**Disclaimer: I own nothing involved with the Sonic the Hedgehog franchise. I only own the plot. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thank you to kyuubivixen (I love your work!) and Solus Ortis (very helpful!) for reviewing!**

* * *

Chapter 3

There was utter silence in the hangar as Shadow stared at the metal-and-glass structure, locked into place by two padded bars. His stomach jerked painfully and the memories of that final night aboard the space colony flooded his thoughts. The blur of the outer halls rushing past him as he pulled his best friend along. The screams of scientists, soldiers, and artificial Chaos that emanated from the open doors they bobbed by. Somewhere, a gruff voice shouted after them.

"Halt!"

Shadow remembered the burn of adrenaline as it pumped from his core into the branches of his nervous system. He remembered looking over his shoulder to see Maria, pale and quickly running out of energy. Somehow they'd made it to the western docking bay and Maria was setting up the pod launch sequence when _it_ happened. A small group of over-armed GUN soldiers barged in and raised their weapons, shouting orders to surrender.

The moment that followed would forever remain in the immediate background of Shadow's mind, clear as the day it happened. In a matter of seconds, Maria gave a withering, determined look to the soldiers, then a concerned one at Shadow. She ran to him, scooping him into her arms and tossing him into the escape capsule. She knew that if GUN captured him, he would be killed before proper questions were asked. Before he could react, she was already at the control board again and the soldiers were advancing, their too-eager fingers twitching near the triggers.

Shadow pounded on the plexi-glass. He couldn't remember exactly what he had said, probably something along the lines of begging the GUN operatives to stop, or for Maria to let him go so he could protect her. The blonde girl finished putting in the code and pressed one final button. When she turned, the first soldier shot her, clean through the chest. A small stream of blood erupted from the wound and she simply fell.

It was a haunting, gruesome, _beautiful_ sight.

Shadow was destroyed by it.

The Ultimate Life-form shook his head, retreating from his past and back into the present, where he stood before that very escape pod. The memories chattered in his mind, ebbing away with the tide of logic until their voices faded. He crossed his arms over his chest and appraised the capsule. How long had it been here?

There was a throb in the base of his skull and another explosion of thought; yes, since he had been roused from his cryogenic slumber in the capsule. Eggman—_Robotnik—_had woken him. Those days seemed a lifetime ago. No wonder he had forgotten.

Shadow rubbed his head absently. There were many things that seemed to be missing from his memory. After Eggman had broken him out of GUN's overly-cautious grip, the villainous Robotnik had tampered with Shadow's memories in order to better manipulate him into stealing the Chaos Emeralds. A dark time. Perhaps he was still feeling the effects? Were his changing dreams a symptom of his addled memories?

The black hedgehog began to pace around the capsule, studying all the nicks and scratches in the metal. The outside of the glass was scuffed, but not damaged. Shadow, pausing by the open door of the artifact, laid a hand on the frame. Deep in a more superstitious part of himself, he wondered if the contact might trigger some aspect of truth that had been locked inside his thoughts.

Nothing happened of course, but he _did _notice something glinting in the dim light. Inside and to the right of the door, there was a small control panel. The screen was bulky and old—a remnant from technology's past. It was littered with smooth gray buttons and one shiny red one, as well as a layer of dust. However, the glint that had drawn his attention was not the control panel, but rather a small, almost imperceptible etching next to it. Curiosity burbled in the base of his throat and he swallowed, glancing over his shoulder before climbing inside the capsule.

There was a strange sense of nostalgia when he settled down on his back. The oddly-shaped, cushioned seat he perched in was angled perfectly for navigating the control panel. Shadow narrowed his eyes, running a finger along the etching. It was... a number sequence? He frowned deeper, attempting to make out the code. Did the numbers stand for letters? Was it a type of "product identification" that GUN had worked out for cataloging purposes? Or had it been there for much longer, a relic from sixty-some years ago when it had been first manufactured?

_No,_ Shadow concluded, noting the frantic scratch marks that pervaded the sequence. _It's something else_. Garnet eyes slid between memorizing the numbers and studying the control panel. On a whim, the black hedgehog typed the code into the corresponding buttons on the panel and waited.

Once again, nothing happened. The capsule had probably run out of battery thirty years previous and it wasn't going anywhere. Shadow berated himself quietly for doing something so embarrassing. He waited a moment, pondering what his other options were. Shrugging, he gave the large, shiny red button at the bottom of the control panel a smack and laid back, sighing.

The door to the capsule hissed and slammed shut, jarring Shadow into half-way sitting up. The control panel blinked on, its archaic green lettering rolling like ticker-tape across the screen. It said something about a "return sequence" being activated, and a cold knot of dread settled in the depths of Shadow's core. A metal bar clamped down over him, locking him into the seat. His blood ran cold. An electronic voice sounded over his head.

"Returning to: Space Colony ARK."

"No!" Shadow shouted, struggling against the safety harness. He hadn't expected it to work... "No, this is wrong! Let me out!"

"Arrival to destination: one hour."

The Ultimate Life-form pounded his fist on the control panel, hoping to abort the launch. Hydraulics whirred around him in a deafening song. A strange display on the control panel screen began to play; it was a slide show depicting arrival on the ARK and the different types of "cleansing" any potential visitors could expect. Shadow pulled against the bar so hard it dug into his collar bone and shoulders. His helpless fingers squeaked as they rubbed against the glass door.

"You're an _escape pod_! WHY ARE YOU LAUNCHING?" The rack that had been supporting the capsule unlocked and fell away. The bright light of noon filtered down into the warehouse as—somewhere above—an opening revealed itself. Red lights spiraled on either side of the ARK pod and something below angled it upward towards the door. Shadow continued to shout and struggle, his voice rising in intensity as his panic began to overwhelm him.

"Aboard the space colony, you will meet many of today's most influential scientists," the voice continued, unable to comfort its reluctant passenger. Shadow flailed and—in his flailing—did not notice the tell-tale rumbling that signaled that take-off was imminent. So when the capsule shot up like a bat out of hell, the force slammed him back into his seat. His head smacked hard against the head rest and his vision burst into fuzzy bubbles of color and light. The ARK introduction droned on. He raised his hand one final time, fingers trembling towards the red button.

The blue-whiteness of Earth's sky fizzled out, parting like water around the black stone of space. Shadow attempted to keep himself awake, breathing in and out as rhythmically as he could. Yet, somewhere along the way, negative-Maria dragged him down to the depths of unconsciousness. He heard her voice echoing in his head, felt the cloth of her dress against his arm, smelled the scent of ancient books' pages.

"Shadow," she whispered. It ricocheted around him, bouncing in and out of his ears. "Shadow, please hurry. She's getting so much stronger... Hurry... We _need _you..."

_Maria..._

* * *

_A gag forced its way through Shadow's clenched teeth and he choked, inhaling mostly by habit. Instead of a soothing gasp of air, however, his mouth and throat filled with a gel-like substance and he gagged again, this time releasing the offending ooze and bile into his surroundings. He opened his eyes, realizing that the nerve twinges which were prodding him all over were far too many IV needles plugged in at his joints and across his scalp. His vision attempted (in vain) to filter through the blue-green slime that encased him inside a glass cylinder. Another instinctual inhale threatened his sanity and he managed to clap a hand over his mouth and nose. The motion ripped out several of the intravenous needles, causing his arm to smart and tingle. His eyes darted around frantically._

_ There was a noise, muffled by the gel, across the room. He should have guessed who it was considering the subject matter of his dreams lately, but the crushing pressure on his faltering lungs was enough to distract him from the girl in the yellow dress. He didn't see her pale mouth open in an 'o' shape of shock, or her white hands gripping a wet crow bar, which they promptly dropped. He didn't see when she attacked the nearest computer with spidery fingers. _

_ All he could experience was the sweet breath of freedom when the cylinder drained and the IVs suddenly released and pulled away from his skin. He collapsed against the glass, limbs weak and trembling, the foul-smelling moisture clinging to little spikes of his fur._

_ The girl knelt on the other side of the glass, pressing her hands against the places he leaned on. Still choking on air, he looked up and met her orange eyes with a blank feeling. She blinked, her dark brows knitting together with regret. _

_ "Shadow," she said solemnly, "I'm sorry."_

* * *

The Ultimate Life-form exploded from his sleep, still gasping as if he was drowning. His fingers searched blindly as he gathered his bearings.

Oh, good... still in space.

_Space..._

The star-studded, velvet night washed over him, pushing all panic and worry away. There were few times that Shadow was truly awed by anything. If such cases happened, mostly he'd shrug or nod... or cross his arms. He wasn't easily impressed by anything that inspired average people.

But he'd be completely soulless not to be floored by the beauty that now surrounded him. Yes, he'd been in space since Eggman had resurrected him... but not like this. Not with merely a glass wall and some metal separating him from oblivion, surrounded by countless stars and planets, the blue glow of Earth behind him and the ominous silvery sphere of the ARK in front.

The ARK... Shadow swallowed dryly, pushing the saliva back across his tongue before licking his chapped lips. Was he ready to face his past, whatever it may be? He didn't know. That's what scared him the most about the entire situation: he didn't know how he felt about it at all, other than cautious. Maybe deep inside he felt a twinge of excitement at the prospect of discovering unknown truth, but with the weight of what Eggman had said to him stewing in the forefront of his mind, all joy was pushed aside for clinical observation. He would go forth with an open—if guarded—mind.

The space colony loomed overhead. With its hemispherical shape and the grooves that carved over its outer shell, it had always reminded Shadow of a brain. When he was first created and very curious and naive, he thought they had built it to look like a moon made out of brain matter, because it housed so many smart people. Time had passed and—when the funding began to drop—the real purpose was revealed. Half of the orb was removed and sent back to Earth, leaving behind the hemi-sphere and a long cone sticking out of it. The Eclipse Cannon.

The capsule floated on its trajectory towards the flat side of the ARK, where the western docking bay was already open, ready to receive its guest. Shadow steeled himself for whatever was to come, taking deep breaths and massaging his shoulders. He straightened his gloves and ran a hand through his quills.

Loud, metallic grinding echoed above as he fell under the looming shade of the space colony. If he craned his neck, he could look up and see faint, blue lights inside the bay. He rolled the tips of his fingers on the harness impatiently. A black, ribbed AI arm descended and wound its "fingers" around the top of the capsule. It drew Shadow inside the ARK for the first time in several years. He chewed his tongue absently and the capsule hissed, locking into place.

"Thank you," the electronic voice crackled from the panel. "Please watch your step." The harness lifted off the black hedgehog and the door open. Shadow breathed in the stale air with stiff lungs.

He was _here_; he had made it to the ARK.

The surroundings were dimly lit by old, blue runner lamps. The room was in the same state of disarray as when he'd left it so many decades before. Shadow wondered if—had the light been brighter—he could see a dried pool of Maria's blood by the bay's control center. He took a cautious step forward onto the perforated metal floor, unsure of whether or not he wanted to call out. Who would he be calling to? Brushing a hand over his chest, smoothing the contrasting white fur, he stepped deeper into the room.

There was a clatter across the room and Shadow fell into a defensive stance, standing a still as possible and eyeing the direction the noise came from in apprehension. The slate-colored door scraped on its track. Shadow's legs tensed, his back muscles coiling like a snake about to strike. Then, they went limp all at once.

It was Maria.

Not the real one, but that palette-swapped, eerily-smiling doppelganger in the yellow dress. She shoved the door open with a great deal of effort, grimacing. When she squeezed her way through, Shadow realized that—much like in his vision—she was holding a crowbar. She didn't look at him right away, instead keeping her eyes focused on the skirt of her dress, which she swiped a hand at in order to dust it off. Her pale fingers kept their tight grip on the weapon, Shadow noticed. He wondered why _that _particular detail would be different.

Finally, when the silence grew too heavy, the girl turned her gaze on him. Her copper irises flicked over his form and a faint expression formed in them, growing until it was clearly-defined as relief. Negative-Maria rushed forward, flinging herself down and draping her arms around the black hedgehog. Dry sobs made her body tremble slightly, ragged breaths breaking out of her.

Shadow was stunned. Was he still dreaming? This didn't feel like a nightmare or vision; he had woken up only minutes before! Unless he had knocked himself out and was still comatose on Earth in the GUN facility... But the arms around him, trembling and pressing him into the girl who owned them, felt more real than any of the visions he'd experienced in the past years. There was a fearful tug in his stomach—was he insane? Had he finally snapped?

The girl suddenly spoke breathily, "You're here! You really came!" Shadow reached up and gripped her shoulders, pushing her away to face him. He needed answers, fast.

"Why do you look... _weird_, Maria?" The question blurted from him. "Am I dreaming?" Negative-Maria stood and moved back a step, looking away with something akin to embarrassment on her face.

"I... You'll have to forgive me, Shadow... I wasn't expecting to get this far." A garish, blotchy red tinge worked its way over the bridge of her nose as her eyes danced between meeting his and looking away. Shadow cocked his head. Something about the... _specter_... seemed vastly different from the Maria he had known. She wasn't... as confident in herself, perhaps? He crossed his arms across his chest and frowned expectantly. Eventually, the not-Maria met his eyes once more, looking very serious.

"My name isn't Maria." Shadow's arms dropped to his sides and he backed away. The girl-who-wasn't-Maria continued, "My name is Dulcia, if you must know. I contacted you because I need your help."

"But who _are_ you?" Shadow asked in frustration, confusion clawing through his chest. His demeanor crumbled to pieces in the confines of his mind. "How did you get aboard the ARK?"

"That's—" Dulcia halted abruptly, frowned and turning back to the door as though listening to some far-off sound. Shadow fought the desire to pepper her with questions and perked up his ears, straining to hear what he could not. Dulcia's eyes went wide suddenly and she raised her crowbar, sprinting back to the door. She shouted over her shoulder.

"Hurry! There's no time to explain!" She disappeared through the dark gap in the metal, the edge of her dress catching on it ever so slightly, as if it was daring Shadow to follow. He did. He jumped over the overturned crates and other debris in the room, hoping there were brighter lights deeper inside the space colony.

His hopes were not fulfilled, however. When he wormed his way through the door—holding his breath like he was diving into water—he was met with a stifling darkness on the other side and a disheartening lack of any trace of Dulcia. An intersection of vaguely-familiar hallways stretched before him and to the left and right. Blue, upward-facing sconces hugged the ceiling, extending at paced intervals in either direction. The cool light reflected in the occasional dark puddle, which appeared to be colorless and inky-black at the same time. Shadow rubbed his eyes and looked again, only to see the same effect present. The puddles seemed to cling to the baseboards, half crawling up the wall while remaining attached to the floor.

Shadow ignored the bizarre fluid and searched the murk for the yellow-clad clone. Where could she have gone?

"Dulcia?" His gruff voice descended into the bowels of the halls. Something in the distance, the sound of metal on metal, grated loudly, trailing off into an echoing thud. Shadow breathed quietly, feeling the heavy solitude creeping in on him. He dug desperate fingers into the meat of his memories, attempting to conjure up some familiarity for this particular hallway. When none sprung to mind, he marched left on a whim, glancing behind into the bay with the faintest hint of foreboding. He brushed it aside and continued his march through the dim corridor.

Turning a corner, he was greeted with more of the same: dull gray walls, perforated tile floor, blue sconces and strange, still puddles. His hands clenched and loosened, a slick of sweat beginning to form between his palms and the woven material of his gloves. His heavy shoes made loud noises on the floor, nearly thunderous in the quiet that closed around the black hedgehog.

"Dulcia?" Shadow ventured again. No response. He drew his lips into a firm line, looking around him cautiously. The metal-grating noise he had heard minutes before sounded again—closer this time. Shadow stood still against the wall. Something about the corner he had passed drew his gaze. He slouched against the wall, eyes narrowing. The grating grew louder. Was it Dulcia, carrying something too heavy for her and letting it drag along the floor?

When it seemed as if whatever was making the noise was about to round the corner, the noise suddenly stopped. Shadow straightened up again, breathing a sigh of relief. He almost chuckled to himself; the dark was getting to him.

Then, a monstrous _something_ lunged at him from the darkness, snapping its jaws. Shadow only caught a glimpse of it as he jumped back in surprise. It was dark and shiny, with multicolored, pulsing lights inside of it. The face—if it could be called that—was reptilian in structure, with great glistening teeth that parted hungrily. An unnatural growl belched from its maw, somewhere between a foghorn and synthesized nails on a chalkboard.

Shadow's ankle buckled as he tripped over debris and he fell backwards before he could manage to collect his wits. He slipped as he fell, twisting so he landed face-first into one of the mysterious puddles. He reared back, clutching his eyes with a guttural cry of pain. The liquid felt like lemon juice and smelled of bleach—it burst into a fine spray when he made contact with it and it assaulted his eyes, nose and mouth all at the same time. The black hedgehog yanked himself to his feet, stumbling away in a frantic scramble, the usual confidence that defined him having evaporated in his sudden blindness. There was silence behind him, but he moved too quickly to notice that the creature had disappeared.

He couldn't see or smell; his hands and face were covered in the fluid. As he ran haphazardly through the hall, one thought pierced the fog of his mind.

_This is not a dream..._


End file.
